Madoka Toushiro
Madoka Toushiro (マドカ・トシロウ) is a Mew Mew, who's on the same team as Jingyi Kayin Botha, Chojo Maede, Dina, Annabell Nara, and Dawn Toshido. They work at a Maid and Butler Café, though they don't work under someone or with anyone else right now, nor are they in any series.. Mew Mark His Mew Mark is a rabbit head, which is located on his right thigh. Backstory Madoka's parents are always constantly fighting, so he usually ends up getting hurt by them or being alone, scared in his room. Whenever he gets out of school, he never wants to go back home, especially when they are arguing and fighting, throwing and breaking stuff. He is an only child. Personality Sweet, shy, cute, caring, easily scared, and hates violence. He isn't the best person to watch horror stuff with; he'll cry and probably pee his pants and then have nightmares about it. Abilities Transformation Madoka kisses his power pendant and shouts "Power Pendant Metamorphis!" his transformation line. He stands still which he then twirls a little, which makes his hair and eyes change color and his rabbit ears appear upon his head and his rabbit tail sprout out of his butt. He stands still as a kimono-like outfit appears around him, covering him up before it disappears and shows him wearing his outfit. He kicks up his right foot, and his shoes then appear last. Finally, Madoka does his finishing pose. Weapon and Attack His weapon is Candy Folding Fan, a folding fan in the shades of pink. A golden bow with a pink heart on the handle. His attack is Ribbon Candy Slash. He holds the folding fan in his right hand and it turns into a sharp blade which is used to slash the enemy. Relationships Jingyi Kayin Botha They seem to get along well despite them sometimes arguing over the stupidest of stuff. Chojo Maede Madoka and Chojo seems to get along well, they rarely argue and are always on the same page. Madoka thinks of Chojo as a brother since they have something in common, parents who don't get along well. Dina Madoka and Dina fight a lot, though they do care about each other as friends since she knows Chojo and him gets along well and are close since they have something in common with each other. Annabell Nara Annabell is nice to Madoka since Madoka saved her life a few times, so she owes him a few. If it wasn't for him, she would be hurt a lot. Dawn Toshido Madoka and Dawn get's along extremely well. Dawn is always helping out Madoka when he needs it and are "No Horror Movies" buddies. Hachimitsu Shimayama tba Koshō Samagawa tba Trivia * The Amami Rabbit, also known as the Ryukyu rabbit, is a primitive, dark-furred rabbit which is only found in Amami Ōshima and Toku-no-Shima, two small islands between southern Kyūshū and Okinawa in Kagoshima Prefecture (but actually closer to Okinawa) in Japan. Often called a living fossil, the Amami rabbit is a living remnant of ancient rabbits that once lived on the Asian mainland, where they died out, remaining only on the two small Japanese islands where they live today. * Enjoys crossdressing to help him get away from his parents abuse, yelling and fighting. He feels relaxed when crossdressing. * His parents always fought their entire life, ever since he was born. They constantly argued and bickered with each other. * His family rarely gets along with each other. He usually spends time at either a friends house or his aunts house who lives close to where he lives. * He has help with making his cosplay/crossdressing costumes, his aunt is usually helping him make them. * His work uniform is the female part of the male uniform, meaning he wears the maid dress not the butler suit for his job at "Maid and Butler Café". Gallery mew_candy__mew_form__by_necropolis_of_cuties-dc4ne67.png|Mew Candy mew_candy__work_uniform__by_necropolis_of_cuties-dc4nhef.png|Maid and Butler Café Uniform mew_candy_by_necropolis_of_cuties-dc4ne5i.png|School Uniform Candy's Mew Mark.png|Candy's Mew Mark Weapon.png|Candy Folding Fan Madoka.png|Drawn by groosna Mew Candy.png|Drawn by 1shimaru Madoka Candy.png|Drawn by Squeatly 2OuWDcxeuwzBD8VglCh9iovtCKrbiMxDCORuZIDa49Ht3WDeMEfSwhMTMr7y.png|Drawn by AkumaSpiders Candy.png|Drrawn by AkumaSpiders Amami Rabbit.jpg|Amami Rabbit Pink Candy.jpg|Candy Category:Princess Mew Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:No Series Mews Category:Weapon Users: Fan Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mew Mews Category:No Series Mew Category:Members of No Series Mews